


Stupid Window Decals

by CS_impala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, Jail AU, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Maybe Dean should be more careful with what he puts on his Car window. or maybe it's the best decision he ever made.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was driving down the highway listening to Zepp. He'd just gotten off of a 16-hour shift at the firehouse. He loved being a Firefighter. It's what he dreamed of being ever since he was a little boy. His mom died in a house fire when he was 4 years old. Ever since then, he knew he wanted to help others avoid that fate. But as much as he loved his job, it still exhausted him sometimes.

They had a couple of hard calls throughout the night. Luckily, they didn't lose anyone; Those were the hard days. Dean couldn't wait to get home though. He had the next two days off and he was looking forward to doing absolutely nothing except vegging on the couch and binge-watching Dr. Sexy. It was his guilty pleasure ever since he was 15. It was the show that was his sexual awakening too. He realized he was a solid 5 on the Kinsey scale after watching that.

Sure, he loved the female form as well. But if he was honest with himself, he loved the male form even more. Of course, he wasn't open with that fact. Nor had he ever engaged with another guy sexually either. One day maybe he'd feel comfortable. But it hadn't happened yet.  
All of a sudden Dean saw blue and red flashing in his rear-view mirror.

"Fuck!" he yelled while pulling over to the side of the road. He honestly had no idea why he was being pulled over. He knew he hadn't been speeding. And he knew his registration and inspection were up to date. Hopefully it was something as stupid as a busted tail light and he would just get a ticket he could fight. He reached in his glove compartment to get his papers ready and waited until the officer exited his police car and came to his window. Dean was ready to hand over his paperwork when he heard "Get out of your car and put your hands up".

'What the fuck?' Dean thought as he stepped out of the car, complying with the officer's request. He knew he didn't do anything that would warrant being treated like this. But he was too afraid not to comply. He'd only been driving for a few years, and at 23, he definitely wasn't confident enough to talk back to a police officer. So, he got out of his car and put his hands up. The next thing he knew, the officer had him turned and bent over his car while he put handcuffs on him and read him his rights.

"What am I being charged with officer?" Dean asked trembling. He really had no idea what the hell was going on at this point.

"Don't pretend like you don't know son." The arresting officer said. At this point Dean had no idea what to think. He had an officer arresting him for something that he didn't even know. He looked up and saw the partner of the officer who was arresting him. "Hot" was the first thing Dean thought. The guy had dark hair that looked like he had been face fucked. And he had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He could also tell by looking in his eyes that he didn't agree with his partner. But he wasn't stopping him. So, he was just as bad.

"Officer I really have no idea. What are you arresting me for?" Dean asked.

" You have a derogatory sticker on your car. Care to explain that?" The officer asked as he pushed Dean into the back of the patrol car. Dean tried to rack his brain for what the hell the officer was taking about. The only sticker he had on his back window said "I EAT ASS." How the hell was that derogatory?

"Are you talking about the Ass Sticker?" He asked.

"Of course, I am." the officer yelled. "You faggots need to learn your place!" He yelled.

"Gordon, calm down." the Hot officer said.

"Don't tell me to calm down Castiel! His kind should know better!" The officer now known as Gordon yelled.

"What the hell do you even mean, "his kind" Castiel asked with air quotes and everything.

"The gay kind obviously!" Gordon yelled.  
Before anyone could correct him, they had pulled into the precinct. Gordon got out of the car and walked around back where he pulled Dean out of the back. He dragged him into the building and threw him in a cell to await processing. Dean was just so shocked by the whole thing that he didn't even say a word the whole time. By the time he even realized he was in the precinct, he was sitting on a cold metal slab in a cell that had a metal bed and toilet and nothing else. He figured he would be there for at least the night so he tried to get comfortable. Which was not easy considering where he was. Before he got too comfy, the officer he recognized as Castiel came over to him.

"You have one phone call. Please come with me now and you can make it." Castiel seemed decent so Dean followed him out of his cell and to another room. He told Dean to sit at the table and handed him a landline phone to call. As soon as he left the room, Dean picked up the receiver and dialed.

"Dean?"

"Hey Sammy." He responded.

"Where are you Dean? You should have been home over an hour ago!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah Sammy I know. I'm so sorry. I was pulled over and arrested and thrown in a cell." Dean explained.

"Why the hell where you arrested?" Sam yelled.

"You know that dumb sticker I got on my car?"

"The 'I EAT ASS' one?" Sam asked.

"Yeah that one. Apparently, the cop decided that sticker meant I was gay, and that it was derogatory. So, he arrested me. Fucking asshole."

"Wow. What can I do?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. But thanks Sam. Just wanted to let you know where I was."  
"You sure you're gonna be ok Dean?"

"Yeah. I'll call you when they let me out."

"Alright. Call me when you get out. Love ya Jerk."

" Love ya too Bitch." Dean responded as he hung up. Then the officer escorted him back to his holding cell. He was tired. So, he laid down on the metal bed in his cell.

Apparently, he fell asleep because the next thing he knew, the Castiel was waking him up and dragging him along with a few other people into a van that he assumed would take him to the courthouse, where he'd appear in front of a judge. Sure enough, ten minutes later they were led into the courthouse and all put into a holding cell together. He ignored the other guys until the guard called his name.

He was put in handcuffs and led to a court room and stood in front of a judge. He was expecting to have to enter a plea or something. But before the judge even asked a question, the officer Castiel ran into the room.

"Judge Mills, before you say anything, I would like to give my short testimony first." Castiel said seeming out of breath as if he'd been running far.

Judge Mills seemed pretty amused. "Of course, Officer Novak. Please state what you need to."

"Thank you Judge. I just wanted to go on record and state that this defendant should not have been arrested at all and that I do not agree with my partner's decision to arrest him." Officer Novak stated.

Dean was shocked. He'd never thought a stranger would ever stick up for him.

"Why do you feel that this arrest was done in error Officer Novak " Judge Mills asked.

"Because Judge, the only reason Mr. Winchester was arrested was because my partner assumed, he was gay ma'am. "

"That is a bold accusation" Judge Mills stated.

" I'm aware of that judge. But my partner called the defendant a fag right to his face and the only reason he assumed that, was because of the decal on the defendant's rear window." Castiel stated.

"Dean Winchester, is everything Officer Novak stated correct?" Judge Mills asked.

"Um...yes ma'am. Officer Walker called me a faggot and stated the reason he pulled me over and arrested me was because of my apparently derogatory sticker. I really don't understand still. how it is derogatory, judge." Dean stated honestly.

"What was written on your car decal Mr. Winchester."

" It said um... well... it said 'I EAT ASS' judge."  
The entire room burst into laughs that.

"Order, Order!" Judge Mills yelled. Everyone calmed down.

"Ok, well based on this evidence I will be dismissing this case and having a long talk with officer Walker. You are free to go Mr. Winchester" Judge Mills stated.

Before he could think better of it Dean asked

"Do I need to remove my decal "

"Absolutely not, Dean. If you want people to know you eat ass, go for it" she said as she laughed and walked back to her office.

Dean was pretty happy as the guard removed his cuffs and he walked towards to exit of the building. Right as he exited and started making his way towards his car, he felt a hand grab his arm and he turned around. He saw Castiel and was confused again. This guy was supposed to be playing for the other team, but he helped him.

"What do you want man?" Dean asked.

" Well, Firstly, I wanted to apologize on account of my partner. He was an ass, but unfortunately had seniority so there wasn't much I could do at first. And secondly, I was hoping you'd let me take you out on a date" Castiel finished shyly. Dean could see the blush slowly appearing on Castiel. It was pretty cute.

"I'd like that Cas." Dean replied.

"Cas?" Castiel replied sounding confused

" Um yeah... I'm kinda know for shortening names. I can try not to if it bothers you." Dean stated.

"No, I like it. No-one has ever given me a nickname. It's a first." Castiel stated

"Good. I hope to be a lot of your firsts."

"Me too Dean, Me too" Castiel said. he hoped this would be a long-time relationship and was very happy to get started. They had a long journey ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on a date and then Dean gets to show Cas how true his window decal really is.

Dean was digging through his closet, trying to find a decent outfit to wear. He had his first date with Officer Novak tonight, and he wanted to make a good impression. Although, after the whole debacle of being arrested for his damn window decal, its not like he could make a worse impression at this point. But still, Cas was taking him out to dinner and he didn’t want to look like a bum. He had no idea where they were going out to eat, because like the dumbass he was, he never asked. So, he was trying to put together an outfit that could pass anywhere. Cas didn’t seem like the type to dress fancy and go to 5-star restaurants, so Dean decided that a nice pair of dark-wash denim jeans, paired with a Green button up should be fine.

Dean checked the time and realized he only had a few minutes until Cas was supposed to pick him up. He styled his hair with a bit of gel, and was walking out of the bathroom, just as his doorbell rang. He grabbed his keys and wallet and opened the door. Cas stood on the other side, looking sexy as hell. Dean thought he had been hot in his uniform, but that was nothing compared to the way he looked now; A pair of light blue jean’s that clung to his muscular thighs, and a dark blue button up, with the first two buttons undone, showing off a small smattering of hair. He had styled his hair a bit, but it still looked a little wild, like he had just finished an intense make out session right before.

“Hello Dean” Cas greeted, in his whiskey gravelly voice. Dean stopped drooling long enough to respond.

“Heya Cas. How’s it going?” He asked as he stepped outside and locked his front door behind him.

“Pretty Well. Um…do you think we could take your car? If its not too much trouble” Cas asked shyly.

“Sure, yeah no problem.” Dean answered, a bit confused by the request. “Any particular reason you want to drive in my car?”

“Well, um...its dumb but I thought it would be funny if we drove in the car with that wonderful decal that caused us to meet.” Cas blushed.

Dean barked out a laugh. “Of course, Cas. Sounds good to me.” He said, still laughing as he made his was over to his car and unlocked it. They both climbed in and Dean started the engine. “Where we going for dinner?” He asked, so he knew where he was driving them.

“If its ok with you, I thought we’d go to the Roadhouse. I’ve been craving their burgers all week.” He proposed.

“A man after my own heart.” Dean exclaimed. “Burgers are my favorite.” He admitted.

“Mine too. They make me very happy.” Cas said with a dorky smile on his face.

Dinner went smoothly and they chatted while they ate. Turned out they had similar tastes in music and movies as well as the same guilty pleasure TV show. The conversation flowed and when they check came, they argued over it until Dean finally relented and let Cas pay. They drove back to Dean’s place, bellies full of delicious food and both enjoying the date very much. When they pulled up in front of Dean’s house, he turned to Cas.

“Would you wanna come inside?” He asked Cas, not wanting their date to end yet.

“I’d love to Dean.” Cas answered.

They made their way up the walkway and into the house, Dean inviting Cas in first as he turned to lock the door behind him. When he turned back around, Cas crowded him up against the front door. “Dean, can I kiss you?” He questioned, voice husky and deep. Dean gulped; this would be his first ever kiss with another guy.

“Yeah Cas.” He whispered back.

Cas closed the distance and captured Dean’s lips in a kiss that lit his whole body up. Cas’ lips were soft and plush against his, as he kissed back heatedly. Their lips danced together and Cas brought his hand up to run it through Dean’s hair, tugging it gently, making Dean moan. Cas kissed over his jaw and his cheek before sucking Dean’s earlobe into his ear.

“Do you really like to eat ass Dean? Because if you do, I’d love for you to eat mine.” He growled in Dean’s ear, sending a jolt of arousal right to Dean’s cock, that was already hard in his tight Jeans.

“I love eating ass.” Dean admitted. “But um…I’ve never done it with a dude so guess tonight will be a first.” He confessed.

“You’ve never ate out a dude? Or Never been with a dud?” Cas questioned.

“Both” Dean whispered, embarrassed.

“Do you want this Dean? I don’t want to push you into something you aren’t ready for.” Cas asked, concern clear in his voice. Dean appreciated that; he really did. But he was not passing up this opportunity.

“Fuck yeah I want this.” He breathed out, voice deep with arousal.

“Good. Now show me to your room.” He ordered and Dean quickly obeyed. He grabbed Cas’ hand and walked him quickly to his room as they both shed clothes along the way. By the time the bedroom door shut behind them, they were both naked and hard. Cas wasted no time climbing up onto the bed on all fours and presenting his ass for Dean.

“Fuck, you are so fucking sexy Cas.” Dean moaned as he climbed up on the bed behind him and gripped the firm globes of Cas’ ass in his hands. He spread his cheeks and dove right in, licking a wet stripe from Cas’ balls up over his hole. He was rewarded with a sinful mewl and he wasted no time licking another stripe.

Dean went to town, rimming Cas’ ass. He started off with broad licks and then pointed his tongue to dip inside the tight ring of muscle. Cas tasked incredible, musky and heady on his tongue. He worked his was inside slowly, and began tongue fucking his hole with passion.

“Fuck Dean, don’t stop.” Cas begged as he reached down to stroke his leaking cock. Dean continued to lick and suck on Cas’ rim and the other man howled in pleasure. Dean felt Cas clench down on his tongue and he painted the bed with white ropes of cum. Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He reached down for his own cock and began stroking fast. It didn’t take long for him to follow Cas over the edge and he painted the back of Cas’ thighs with his release.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, he reached into his nightstand for some wipes he always stored there for quick clean up, and he wiped them both down as best he could. They both collapsed onto their backs when they were done, breaths still heavy, and body still tingling from orgasm.

“Fuck. You really do eat ass.” Cas said, breaking the silence. Dean barked out a laugh and pulled the other man against him as he thought about all of the other things they could eventually do in this bed as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> If people decide they actually like this one shot, i might expand it a little more. Not sure yet. Let me know if you want more.


End file.
